lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard: Jett Denholm (CR 4)
Jett Denholm Alignment: CN Race: Tiefling Class: Wizard (5) Hit Points: 41 Initiative: +5 (+4 feat + 1 Dex) Offense Attack (Quarterstaff): +2 1d4 + 0 (Critical) x2 on a 20 +2 BAB +0 Str Hand of the Apprentice (Quarterstaff): +7 1d4 + 0 (Critical) x2 on a 20 +2 BAB, +5 Int 30 foot range BAB: +2 Defense AC: 13 (10, +1 Armor, + 1 Dex, +1 Deflection, +1 Nat. Armor) Touch: 12 Flat Footed: 12 Saves Fortitude: +6 (1 Base + 4 Con + 1 Misc) Reflex: +3 (1 Base + 1 Dex + 1 Misc) Will: +5 (4 Base + 0 Wis + 1 Misc) Ability Scores Str 10 (0), Con 17 (+3), Dex 12 (+1), Int 20 (+5), Wis 10 (0), Cha 08 (-1) Class Features Bonded Object (Staff): So long as you have your staff with you, you can cast any spell you know without preparing it once per day. Arcane School (Universalist): You have no specialty but no penalties based on your school. Hand of the Apprentice (Su): You cause your melee weapon to fly from your grasp and strike a foe before instantly returning to you. As a standard action, you can make a single attack using a melee weapon at a range of 30 feet. This attack is treated as a ranged attack with a thrown weapon, except that you add your Intelligence modifier on the attack roll instead of your Dexterity modifier (damage still relies on Strength). This ability cannot be used to perform a combat maneuver. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Fiendish Resistance: Tieflings have cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5. Skilled: Tieflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. Spell-like ability: Tieflings can use darkness once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the tiefling's class level. Darkvision: Tieflings can see perfectly in the dark for up to 60 feet. Feats Combat Casting Level: You get a +4 bonus on concentration checks made to cast a spell or use a spell-like ability when casting on the defensive or while grappled. Scribe Scroll (1st): Won’t come into play. Improved Initiative Level: +4 bonus on initiative checks. Bouncing Spell (5th) +1 level, You can direct a failed spell against a different target. Skills +13 Appraise (5 ranks, +5 Int, +3 misc) +13 Spellcraft (5 ranks, +5 Int, +3 misc) +13 Knowledge (Arcana) (5 ranks, +5 Int, +3 misc) +13 Knowledge (Planes) (5 ranks, +5 Int, +3 misc) +13 Knowledge (Religion) (5 ranks, +5 Int, +3 misc) +13 Knowledge (Dungeoneering) (5 ranks, +5 Int, +3 misc) +2 Bluff (2 Race +0 Cha) +3 Stealth (2 Race +1 Dex) Spells Prepared: 1st Level: Shield 1/day, Sleep 1/day, Burning Hands 2/day 2nd Level: Create Pit 1/day, Darkness 1/day, Bouncing Burning Hands 1/day 3rd Level: Hold Person 1/day, Fireball 1/day Any number of spells per day of 0th Level (Link) Spells Known 1st Level Spells Grease (Makes 10-ft. square or one object slippery.) Sleep (Puts 4 HD of creatures into magical slumber.) Burning Hands (1d4/level fire damage (max 5d4).) 2nd Level Spells Create Pit (Creates an extradimensional pit.) Darkness (20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow.) Blindness-Deafness (Makes subject blinded or deafened.) 3rd Level Spells Hold Person (Paralyze 1 humanoid) Fireball (1d6 damage per level, 20-ft. radius.) Gear (10,500 GP) Quarterstaff (0) +2 Headband of vast intelligence (4,000) +1 Bracers of Armor (1,000) +1 Ring of Protection (2,000) +1 Cloak of Resistance (1,000) +1 Amulet of Natural Armor (2,000) Total Spent: 10,000 Category:NPC Category:Tiefling Category:Wizard Category:CR 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Pathfinder